This invention relates generally to millimeter wave control devices and, more particularly, to a monolithic, millimeter-wave cut-off switch.
In millimeter radar systems, cut-off switches are often used as protection devices in order to isolate sensitive receiver components during transmission cycles. The design of such cut-off switches should preferably take full advantage of the established microelectronic art, and should be as simple in structure as possible in order to provide an affordable millimeter wave control device.
While the previous art in millimeter-wave switches is rather limited, the common design for existing devices uses discrete elements such as diodes, ferrite toroids or junctions in various metal waveguide configurations.
One such design is described by R. A. Stern in an article entitled "A Fast 3-mm Ferrite Switch," IEEE Transactions on Microwave Theory and Techniques, September, 1971. This particular device calls for a terrahedral waveguide junction type of switch employing a permanent magnet to which a current pulse is applied in order to effect switching between the transmission state and the reflective state.
The typical problems associated with many of these earlier devices arise from the use of the discrete switching elements which increases both the cost and complexity of the switch.